Working for love
by hopelessromantic90
Summary: Blair needs a new job to prove to her mom and to society that she is self sufficient. Chuck Bass is looking for a new secretary. They both learn that sometimes you have to work really hard to achieve something as complex as a four letter word.
1. Chapter 1

Working for Love

This is my first attempt at a fan fiction story. I love gossip girl and I love Chuck and Blair so I thought why not try it out. I had an idea so I decided why not try one. Please review and tell me what you think. This AU and slightly OOC however I will try and stay as true to the characters as possible.

Summary: Blair needs a new job to prove to her mom and to society that she is self sufficient. Chuck Bass is looking for a new secretary. They both learn that sometimes you have to work really hard to achieve something as complex as a four letter word.

I do not own gossip girl, the brilliant people who came up with the concept do.

Blair Waldorf turned onto her side, in her king sized bed, the sun shining through her bedroom window illuminating her perfect face complete with a doll like complexion, deep brown eyes and ruby red lips. Her eyes gently fluttered open glancing at the clock on her bed side table. _Perfect,_ she thought, _8 a.m. which leaves me two hours to get ready._ She got out from under her silk sheets and gracefully walked into the bathroom taking a quick shower.

Staring into her vanity desk mirror, she began to contemplate what she was thinking attempting to get a job. _Really_ she thought, _I don't need a job, my mom is Eleanor Waldorf for crying out loud!_ But she wanted to prove to everyone that she didn't need moms help to make money. With one last touch up she stood up from the vanity desk and made her way over to her small walk in closet. This closet hardly compared to the one at her mother's pent house, however if she was going to be self sufficient she needed to start out in a smaller apartment. She quickly scanned the black pencil skirt and took it off the hanger pulling it up over her thighs and zipping it up to her waist line. Buttoning up a white blouse she glanced over at the vanity mirror and saw her signature red headband. _Perfect_, she thought, _just what I need to complete this outfit._

She glanced at the clock now displaying 9:15 in big, bold red numbers. Quickly grabbing black pumps and her Versace purse she began to make her way towards the door. Stopping mid way she remembered that she needed the address to the job interview. _Shoot, where did I put that piece of paper. _Looking frantically around the apartment Blair finally realised she had stashed it in the purse all along. _Great_, she thought, _what a waste of time_. She ran out the door onto the streets of the Upper East Side, just because she no longer lives with her mother, doesn't mean she can't live in style. Blair hailed a cab and gave the driver directions to Bass Industries. She glanced into her purse double checking that she had everything, her wallet, cell phone and most importantly her resume and research on her interviewer Chuck Bass.

Chuck Bass sat in a large, black cushioned office chair at his large, mahogany desk in the office that once belonged to his father Bart Bass. After Bart passed away five years ago he left the majority of Bass Industries to Chuck. Looking onto the Upper East Side Chuck wondered if he has done his father proud. Bass Industries had continued to grow at a quick pace which made Chuck Bass one of the richest men on the Earth.

"Excuse me Mr. Bass?" A soft voice asked politely although he could hear a slight edge to it. Chuck turned around slowly in his chair giving Amelia a small smirk.

"Yes Amelia what is it?" He asked never taking his eyes off her.

"Well I was thinking we should go over today's schedule." She replied. As Chuck nodded she continued to read off his itinerary for the day. "You have some more interviews this morning starting with this young lady by the name of Blair Waldorf." Amelia gracefully handed Chuck a file which included some background information on Ms. Waldorf and her picture. Chuck looked over her picture noticing how her hair was perfectly curled and how her lips curved into a small smile. He found himself staring at the beautiful brown eyes which stared back at him with happiness.

"Waldorf did you say?" He interrupted Amelia who was about to give him the time for his next meeting in the afternoon.

"Yes I believe that is what the file says." Amelia said frowning slightly as she hates to be interrupted. That is one reason Chuck could no longer have her as his secretary and there was the small problem of him getting bored of sleeping with her. So he had decided last week that she would become Nate Archibald's new secretary. His best friend from school had been working with Chuck for three years now. Being best friends when Nate asked Chuck if he could have a position at Bass Industries Chuck could never say no. Nate had been asking him for a secretary for a year now and Chuck had finally given in or as he likes to think he finally decided to recycle.

"That's strange I mean having a mother who is a well known Fashion Designer why would she want to work here as a secretary?" Chuck asked rhetorically however Amelia answered.

"Well maybe you should ask her, she should be here in fifteen minutes." Amelia said trying to keep her voice calm. She was angry that Chuck was moving her to another floor which meant no more late night sex.

"Anything else?" Chuck asked giving Amelia a glare telling her she had crossed the line.

"No, I'll let you know when she has arrived sir." Amelia said trying extremely hard to put on her soft, sweet, polite voice again.

"Then you are dismissed. Oh and Amelia please keep your comments to yourself once you're working for Mr. Archibald he doesn't need to know the intimate details of our relationship." Chuck smoothly says as he gives her a small smirk.

"Of course Mr. Bass." Amelia replies giving him a small smile though she was evidently still unhappy with him. As Amelia walked out of his office Chuck picked up Blair Waldorf's file and began to read it. She was a bright young woman who seemed to extremely ambitious. Chuck had been interviewing many girls this week all of them had been exceptionally pretty however they didn't seem to compare to this girl. He hadn't even met her and already she was fascinating. Never in his life had he been excited to meet someone.

Blair paid the cab driver and quickly began running up the stairs to the building in front of her. She glanced at her cell phone which read 9:50am. She still had ten more minutes to make it to the top floor. _Why did her potential boss have to own the company and be on the top floor?_ She wondered.

Noticing an elevator was about to close she ran as fast as her pumps could carry her. Luckily a hand stopped the elevator door from closing.

"Thank you so much." Blair said breathing heavily. She looked up into a man's piercing blue eyes and a big smile plastered on his handsome face.

"Oh it was nothing." Replied the man. "My name is Nate Archibald." He said extending his hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Blair Waldorf." She replied taking his hand.

"So are you here for an interview?" He asked casually still looking at her.

"What makes you think that?" Blair replied giving him a small smile.

"Well for one you're dressed in white and black and I have never seen you in this building before." Nate said giving her another gorgeous smile.

"Well I could be visiting someone in this building." Blair replied giving him a flirtatious smile.

"Well that can't be possible considering a Blair Waldorf is having an interview with Chuck Bass in..." He said glancing down at his Rolex, "5 minutes."

"You caught me." Blair said still flirting with this handsome gentleman. If she began working here she could definitely find a possible boyfriend. _That is if you get the job_ she thought.

"Well I get off at this floor but I hope you get the job." Nate said giving her a wink.

"You must say that to every girl that gets on an elevator with you." Blair matter-of-factly pointed out.

"No just the most beautiful and you definitely fit the description." With that said he got off the elevator leaving Blair standing there smiling to herself.

Blair walked into the room which was richly furnished with sofas, a television and a desk with a young woman sitting behind it. She gracefully walked up to the desk and told her that she had an interview with Chuck Bass.

"Oh you must be Blair Waldorf. I will let him know that you have arrived. Please have a seat and I'll let you know when he is ready to see you." The lady behind the desk replied. Blair noticed her name tag read Amelia.

"Thank you Amelia." Blair said giving the girl a small smile although what she received from Amelia was more of a glare.

Blair sat down on the sofa and watched Amelia contact her boss through the phone. Amelia began glaring at Blair every once in awhile giving her the impression that she hadn't chosen to leave her position. Blair had read all the articles on Chuck Bass including how he was a womanizer. Blair assumed that this Amelia was no exception. Blair began to glare back at Amelia beating the young girl at her own game. No one glares at Blair Waldorf if she had anything to say about it.

Amelia started to pretend she was more focused on her paper work than the woman sitting on the couch. _That will teach her_ Blair thought with a wicked smile. Blair looked into her purse and pulled out her cell phone and noticed a text from Serena. _Good Luck with your interview! Love S. _Blair smiled and quickly texted back a thank you. She began to put her phone back in her purse when she heard a voice speak her name.

"Blair Waldorf, Mr. Bass will see you now." Amelia said trying to be polite however she failed quite miserably.

Blair stood up, gave the girl a wicked smirk and began walking towards the large doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Hi everyone who is following this story, I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update but being in University doesn't allow me much time to write, So every moment I have to spare I will try and write. I hope you will enjoy the second chapter and as always reviews are welcomed.

**Summary:** Blair needs a new job to prove to her mom and to society that she is self sufficient. Chuck Bass is looking for a new secretary. They both learn that sometimes you have to work really hard to achieve something as complex as a four letter word.

I do not own gossip girl, the brilliant people who came up with the concept do.

Stepping through the large, oak doors unexpected nerves shot through Blair's entire body. This was something she had not expected, ever since the fourth grade nerves had never been a problem. She had done a presentation on the legendary Coco Chanel, one of the most influential and a well known designer of this century. _So this is what it feels like to be nervous_ Blair thought looking around the gorgeous office. It was a large room filled with a sofa, comfortable chairs and beautiful paintings worth thousands. Right in the middle was a large desk covered with papers and the latest technology. Her eyes began to meet with those of a handsome man sitting behind the desk. His dark brown eyes locked with hers as he gave her a mischievous smirk. Blair remained frozen in the middle of the room waiting for further instructions as her eyes never left the gorgeous man sitting before her_. Stop staring its extremely rude_ she thought however her eyes defied her brain.

"You may have a seat" Chuck said pointing to the chair facing his desk. The woman standing before him was more beautiful in person than in the pictures. Her eyes kept staring at him which made him uneasy so he finally decided to break the tension.

"Are you alright?" Chuck once again asked starting to show concern. Never had a girl acted like this in his presence. Usually they began flirtatiously smiling and chatting up a storm. However this girl was the complete opposite. He was beginning to think she was deaf and couldn't hear him. Chuck began waving his hands trying to get her attention.

"Yes I'm alright. You don't have to wave at me like some idiot." Blair finally spoke getting her sharp tongue back.

"I never pegged you for being rude" Chuck replied astonished that she had finally responded to him.

"I'm sorry but waving at me like I'm deaf is extremely rude of you. I'm Blair Waldorf." Blair said quickly extending her hand.

"Huh. Maybe I should have you kicked out for your rudeness but you're lucky that I like you." Chuck said extending his hand and firmly shaking hers.

"Would you like me to leave?" Blair said giving him a smile and raising her eyebrow.

"No, please sit." He responded quickly. She sat down on the chair in front of the desk. Chuck sat down in his chair glancing at the questions he had prepared for this interview.

"Alright so tell me why do you think this is the right job for you?" Chuck asked clasping his hands together and placing them on the desk.

"Well I went to Yale and I have a degree in business." Blair began but was immediately cut off by Chuck.

"Wait a second you have a degree in business? And you're trying to get a job as my secretary?" Chuck began with a look of shock plastered on his handsome face.

"Well I...I don't know really. It's just I..well I..." Blair felt her nerves coming back and she really could not think of anything to say to the man sitting before her. _I need this job_ she thought.

"Look I could really tell you about myself and how brilliant I am but the real reason I need this job is because well my mom is Elenor Waldorf. She is a highly respectable woman who has a lot of money and she could easily support me for the rest of my life, but I don't want that. I want to prove...No I have to prove to her that I can support myself without her help. I live in a one bedroom apartment with a tiny closet on the Upper East Side and I really need this job to pay rent." She said finally letting out the air she had been holding.

Chuck starred at her with wide eyes, "Well seems like you really need this job."

"Yes I do. Are there more questions?" Blair asked beginning to regain her regular breathing once again.

"Hmm well no I think we are done." Chuck said looking down at his paper and not into her eyes.

"Wait what?" Blair asked starting to panic. She needed this job to become independent and the way he was looking at the paper it seemed that she had failed her interview.

"I think this interview is done." Chuck began, slowly looking up to meet her eyes and noticed the panic look in her face. He began to give her his famous smirk which caused her face to grow from panic to anger.

"Look this isn't really funny. I mean okay I get it maybe I'm not cut out for this job because my qualifications are too high..." Blair began but was quickly cut off.

"Qualifications too high? I don't higher my secretaries based on their education." Chuck began, his eyes lighting up with laughter.

"Excuse me? You don't higher based on education? What do you higher bimbos?" Blair stated but then she began to remember all the research she had done on the man sitting before her. Chuck Bass was a womanizer which meant he hired the best looking girls. He hired the ones he could play around with and then discard as he pleased. The girl at the front desk was no doubt one of those conquests of his and he was searching for a new one. She noticed that Chuck was about to answer her questions.

"You know what. Thank you for the opportunity Mr. Bass but I think that my services may be needed elsewhere. Your time has been greatly appreciated and I hope you find someone who meets your **expectations**." Blair quipped putting a hard emphasis on the word expectations. Chuck starred at her with wide eyes, his look showed a mix between confusion and intrigue.

Blair slowly began to rise out of her seat and headed towards the door. As she was about to turn the door knob she heard slow clapping behind her. She should run and get the hell out of there, but something within her made her turn around slowly allowing her to see a standing Chuck clapping his hands together.

"Bravo. No girl I have interviewed has ever wanted to leave this room so quickly." Chuck said putting his hands into his pockets.

"Well turns out I don't need this job as much as I thought." Blair said beginning to turn around.

"Your hired." Chuck quickly replied knowing that she could walk out that door any minute.

"I'm what?" Blair asked, she couldn't believe what she had heard coming out of his mouth. She wasn't some bimbo he could play around with but maybe that was just what he needed.

"I said you're hired. You can start tomorrow nine o'clock. Amelia will show you everything you need to know tomorrow and then the next day you will be on your own. You will manage my affairs and when needed be my date to certain functions." Chuck gave her another famous smirk but was quickly cut off by her glare.

"I will not be your date to any functions; however I will find you a date to them." Blair stated giving him a glare that told him she was serious.

"No secretary has declined that part of the job" Chuck began with a shocked look on his face.

"Well Mr. Bass I'm not like every other secretary you have had before. I accept the position and will expect a contract tomorrow so that I can review it, make any changes that are needed and sign it. I will be here tomorrow at nine ready to learn from Amelia my roles as a secretary within this company." Blair smiled at him sweetly but it wasn't a flirtatious smile. It was a smile that showed him, she meant business.

"I will see you tomorrow, Mr. Bass." Blair smiled one more time and then headed out the door into the waiting room. Leaving a stunned Chuck Bass, the shocked look on his face turned into a smile of intrigue. He looked forward to working with the brunette who had a fire to her that no other woman he had met possessed. _This will be interesting, _he thought as he began writing up the contract that would be presented to her tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Alright so I was able to finish the third chapter way sooner than I thought. The next update won't be as soon as exams are right around the corner. I'm so pleased that people are taking time to review because I love hearing feedback. So please keep reviewing.

**Summary:** Blair needs a new job to prove to her mom and to society that she is self sufficient. Chuck Bass is looking for a new secretary. They both learn that sometimes you have to work really hard to achieve something as complex as a four letter word.

I do not own gossip girl, the brilliant people who came up with the concept do.

Chapter 3

Blair pressed her back against the oak doors finally allowing herself to breath normally. _Had she really just accepted to be this man's secretary,_ she thought as her slender fingers ran through her perfectly curled, brown hair. "Ahem." Hearing a small cough brought Blair out of her thoughts and caused her to glance up into the eyes of Amelia.

Amelia gave her a wicked smile, "I guess not everyone can be hired. Good luck with your next interview."

Blair starred at the petite blonde before her, "What next interview? I look forward to working with you tomorrow Amelia. Of course tomorrow will be your last day behind the desk as well as many other things you have done for Mr. Bass." Blair replied with a grin that only Blair Waldorf could conjure. Amelia watched as the brunette walked out of the office with confidence that not many women possess. Her mouth still gaping wide open at the comment Blair had spat in her direction. Even though Amelia would no longer be working for Chuck Bass, she would still be around to cause immense trouble for the petite brunette.

Blair sauntered towards the elevators, a huge grin plastered on her face from setting Amelia in her place. No one spoke to Blair Waldorf like that and she had shown the girl exactly why. As she stepped into the elevator she noticed a man running towards her. She extended her finger to press the button which allowed the doors to stay open for a few more seconds.

"Thank you so much." Nate said gratefully, as he stepped into the elevator and gave Blair his most charming smile. "So how did the interview go?"

"I got the job." Blair replied admiring the man next to her who she had met a few hours ago on her way up to the interview.

"Well congrats. This calls for a celebration. I was actually on my way to lunch, care to join me?" Nate asked she could definitely hear the desperation within his voice. Blair wasn't sure if going to lunch with one of the employees was smart on her part. She had just been hired and wasn't planning on being fired anytime soon. _He is so cute and charming_ Blair thought gazing into his deep, ocean blue eyes. _We are just friends and he's inviting me as his new co worker. _

"Sure why not." Blair finally replied noticing that they had come to the lower elevator and were now making their way across the marble floor towards the exit. 

Nate took Blair to a quite restaurant, about a block away from Bass Industries. It was a cozy little place that screamed classy.

"You come here often?" Blair asked as they waited for the waiter to bring their drinks and allowing them to read over the menu.

"Not really. I only come here if someone else is accompanying me." Nate replied glancing over his menu quickly and then looking up at her. He smiled at her, "So are you looking forward to working with Bass Industries?"

"Sure. I mean I really needed a job and the company is well established but Chuck Bass is going to be a completely different story." Blair responded placing the menu down and taking a small sip of her water.

"What do you mean?" Nate asked looking at her with intrigue. She assumed that he didn't get a lot of people's opinions on Chuck Bass.

"Well let's be honest. The only reason he wants a secretary is so that he can sleep with her and then when he gets bored moves on to the next. Well I'm not that kind of girl and refuse to be his midnight fuck." Blair noticed that his body began to shake as he was trying really hard not to laugh."You know it's not very funny."

"I know it's not but I'm just amazed at how different you are." Nate said taking deep breaths to calm down his desire to laugh.

"Different?" This time Blair looked at him like he had grown three extra heads with alien antennas to boost.

"Well you know most girls Chuck hires are willing to give him everything he wants but you seem so much stronger than that. I'm just surprised he hired you is all." Nate quickly called the waiter over so that they could order. Blair was also curious as to why he had hired her. She had told him straight out that she would not be his date to any events which she knew led to sex.

"Are you ready to order miss?" She heard a voice piercing through her thoughts. Blair glanced up at the waiter who was staring back at her with slight frustration

"Uh...Yes sorry. I'll have a ceasar salad with dressing on the side." Blair quickly said handing the waiter her menu and turning her attention back to the man sitting across from her.

"So can you tell me more about Chuck? So I know what to expect." Blair asked taking another quick sip of her water.

"Well Chuck and I have been friends since we were about five years old. Our parents were really good friends, unfortunately Chuck's mother passed away during child birth and his father passed away last year due to an accident." Nate glanced out the window, obviously remembering a painful memory.

"I'm sorry." Was all that Blair could muster as she waited for him to look back at her.

"They weren't my parents but our family's were extremely close and I just remember how torn up Chuck was about his father's death." Nate continued turning his head to face her once again. "Chuck and I are like brothers. We tell each other everything and he of course got me the job within the company. He's a good guy when he wants to be and of course well known womanizer. I think that you being his secretary is a good thing. It will teach him that women are to be respected." He gave her another smile noticing that the waiter was coming back with their food. They ate their food mostly in silence occasionally making small talk. Blair couldn't believe at how charming Nate was. He was everything she looked for in a guy. As they finished their meal Nate glanced at his watch.

"I'm so sorry but I have to get back. I have a meeting in half an hour. I look forward to seeing you around. I had a really nice time." Nate smiled placing enough cash to cover the meal and a hefty tip. He stood up and placed a kiss on Blair cheek causing her to give him a bright smile.

"Thank you so much for lunch. I had a lovely time and will hopefully see you tomorrow."Blair exclaimed watching him walk towards the door and disappear into the New York crowd. Blair slowly stood up, grabbed her purse and made her way towards the exit as well. _What an amazing guy_ she thought making her way through the busy streets of New York. As her feet carried her along the side walk she noticed a man who had not long ago become her boss. _Should I turn the other way or greet him_ she thought however the first option was thrown out the window when she noticed him looking at her. He gave her his infamous smirk and began making his way towards her. Blair felt like she should be running in the opposite direction but something kept her rooted to the ground.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon Ms. Waldorf." He said motioning for her to walk with him.

"I really need to get home Mr. Bass, you see my mother is throwing a dinner for all her clients this evening and I must get ready. I'm supposed to be meeting my friend Serena soon. " Blair responded still keeping herself rooted to the ground.

"I was hoping you could accompany me to lunch." Chuck gazed deep into her eyes looking hopeful. He wanted her response to be yes.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bass, but I have already eaten. Now if you will excuse me I really must be going. I shall see you tomorrow." Blair exclaimed turning away from him and walking quickly in the opposite direction. Chuck stayed in the same spot looking at the girl who had once again surprised him. Most women would have jumped at the opportunity to dine with him, but she was the complete opposite.

Chuck had grabbed a quick lunch and headed back to the office to find Nate sitting in his chair.

"You need something Nate? Don't you have a meeting right now?" Chuck asked as he closed the door behind him.

"It was a brief meeting. I thought we could talk." Nate replied getting out of Chuck's chair and transferring himself to the chair Blair had sat in only hours ago. _Why was he still thinking about her? She was his secretary for crying out loud. _

"Shouldn't you be working?" Chuck sat into his chair waiting for Nate to respond.

"Well I was curious as to why you hired Blair Waldorf as your secretary." Nate said placing his hands behind his head.

"Well I...Wait how did you know I hired her? I didn't tell you." Chuck said a bewildered look plastered on his face.

"She told me in the elevator and we had lunch to celebrate." Nate replied smiling. Chuck could feel something forming in his stomach. A sensation he had never had before. What was happening to him? He could feel the anger rapidly rising as he thought about why Blair had rejected him for lunch. She had already been eating with Nate. The thought was making him sick and he wasn't quite sure why. Had he lost his mind?

"Are you alright Chuck? You don't look so good." Nate said standing up and placing a hand on Chuck's shoulder. Chuck glanced up at him and began analyzing what Blair saw in his best friend. _Was he jealous? _ Chuck thought, shaking his head trying to rid his mind of such a pathetic idea. Chuck Bass did not get jealous because to him women were merely sex objects.

"I'm fine. I might need to just lie down for a moment." Chuck stood up and began walking towards the couch.

"Okay, we'll talk later." Nate gave him one last concerned look and walked out the door.

Chuck lied down on the couch and closed his eyes allowing himself to picture Blair Waldorf's small frame walking towards him. Her beautiful brown eyes staring at him as her lips parted into a perfect smile. She brought her lips close to his ear seductively whispering as she began to caress his face, her slender fingers tracing his strong features. He quickly opened his eyes staring up at the ceiling above him. He was going to drive himself crazy if he kept up these thoughts. His pants felt extremely tight, _shit_, he thought as he glanced down and saw the bulge that had formed. Chuck sat up, rubbing his hands over his face and looking out the window. The sun had begun to go down causing the clouds to turn into a combination of orange, purple and pink. Chuck walked over to his desk deciding that he needed Amelia one last time. He pressed the button on his phone that transferred him to the front desk.

"Amelia I need you to come into my office and take care of something." He purred seductively into the mouth piece of the phone. He heard a gasp on the other line as he hung up the phone and waited. A few seconds later a small knock was heard against the large oak doors.

Chuck smiled as he purred seductively once more "Come in." He needed to get his mind off Blair Waldorf and the only way possible was for him to fuck Amelia.

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
